


AaronSpencer - crack fic

by CapriciousUke, Unsub AaronxSpencer (CapriciousUke)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousUke/pseuds/CapriciousUke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousUke/pseuds/Unsub%20AaronxSpencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am here because I want a relationship,"</p><p> "Aaron, bear my children,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	AaronSpencer - crack fic

**Author's Note:**

> I have major writer's block so I found his plot generator online that you input words into and it generates a plot for you. This is what happened when I used it and it's not meant to be taken seriously! XD
> 
> The generator: http://www.plot-generator.org.uk/

Spencer Reid had always loved the warm, BAU Coffee Shop with its clear, cheerful coffee. It was a place where he felt ecstatic. He was a helpful, optimistic, coffee drinker with a lanky body and hazel hair.

His friends saw him as a clear, cheerful carer. Once, he had even brought a black child back from the brink of death. That's the sort of man he was.

Spencer walked over to the window and reflected on his cozy surroundings. The moon shown like running birds. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Aaron Hotchner. Aaron was a splendid Knight with beautiful hair.

Spencer gulped. He was not prepared for Aaron.

As Spencer stepped outside and Aaron came closer, he could see the raspy glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want a relationship," Aaron bellowed, in a genius tone. He slammed his fist against Spencer's chest, with the force of 1,855 dolphins. "I frigging love you, Spencer Reid."

Spencer looked back, even more amazed and still fingering the shiny katana. "Aaron, bear my children," he replied.

They looked at each other with livid feelings, like two delicious, dull dolls kissing at a very dark funeral, which had classical music playing in the background and two proud uncles gasping to the beat.

Spencer regarded Aaron's beautiful hair. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently.

"Hmph," pondered Aaron.

"Please?" begged Spencer with puppy dog eyes.

Aaron looked gasping, his body blushing like a loud, little lamb.

Then Aaron came inside for a nice cup of coffee.

THE END~


End file.
